


immortals (epilogue)

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [55]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a very small little epilogue for vamp au, it is not mandatory reading, more for the crowd of people who want a bit more closure. i know not everyone might, and be warned this is very. floof. so.</p>
    </blockquote>





	immortals (epilogue)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very small little epilogue for vamp au, it is not mandatory reading, more for the crowd of people who want a bit more closure. i know not everyone might, and be warned this is very. floof. so.

They’d forgone the grand chandelier tonight, but had set up a fire in the main hearth, and it crackled thickly, as bright as the sun to Hakyeon’s eyes. 

Taekwoon was heavily warm against Hakyeon’s side, and Hakyeon had to resist the impulse to lean on him, to rest his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder. He contented himself watching Taekwoon’s hands moving over ivory keys, playing the notes perhaps a bit slower than their intended tempo. His eyes flickered up, to Taekwoon’s face, and Hakyeon had to hold back a smile at Taekwoon’s scowl of concentration, his lips pressed together.

Jaehwan had been standing beside the piano, and now he finally intervened, leaning over to murmur at Taekwoon and play a few notes, the tempo slightly faster. Taekwoon whispered back at him, and Hakyeon looked away from them to gaze over the others, finding them much where he’d left them.

It had been a good decision, to bring the piano into the main living room. It made it easier for them to spend time as a unit, and Hongbin would insist he liked listening to Taekwoon practice, though Hakyeon couldn’t be sure of his truthfulness. As if sensing his thoughts, Hongbin looked up from where he’d been tinkering with a truly vintage camera, small metal pieces spread out on the carpet around him. Hongbin smiled at him, a secret little smile, then went back to his work.

The music resumed, Taekwoon playing at the proper speed now, and Jaehwan wandered away, swaying slightly with the tune. He meandered over to the couch, where Wonshik and Sanghyuk sat at opposite ends. Wonshik flicked a glance up at his maker, then looked back at his laptop screen, brow furrowed in as much concentration as Taekwoon’s. He’d taken to writing, lately, dreadful rackets as Jaehwan said. 

Jaehwan passed him without pause, going straight to Sanghyuk, curled up and reading in the corner of the couch. Sanghyuk deliberately raised his book, concealing his face from Jaehwan as Jaehwan came to loom over him. Jaehwan was humming in time with Taekwoon’s playing, and he grabbed Sanghyuk’s wrists, tugging. “Love,” he murmured, and Sanghyuk sighed heavily as if he were martyred, but he let Jaehwan tug him to his feet, letting the paperback go so it fell softly to the floor. 

“You should be practicing,” Sanghyuk said, a soft smile curving his lips as he looked pointedly at the violin, well neglected, sitting atop the coffee table.

“I think Jaehwan can spare our ears for one evening,” Hongbin said softly, laughing a little.

Wonshik made a little noise. “Please.”

Jaehwan smiled, closed lipped, looking up at Sanghyuk, his good mood apparently not going to be disturbed. He was still humming and swaying, and he tugged Sanghyuk away from the couch, hands slipping from his wrists to hold his hands.

Once they were away from the furniture, Jaehwan twirled himself around, tangling his arms with Sanghyuk’s until Sanghyuk obligingly twirled as well, setting themselves back to rights. Sanghyuk yanked Jaehwan forward by their interlocked hands, and Jaehwan stumbled against him, their chests pressing flushed. Jaehwan was forced to stay there, with his arms wrapped around Sanghyuk, for Sanghyuk was holding Jaehwan’s hands captive behind his own back. 

They looked as if they might kiss, but instead they simply looked at one another for a long moment, and it was more intimate, somehow, than if they had. 

Hakyeon looked away when Sanghyuk began to hum, began to sway and turn them both on the spot, his hands coming to rest on Jaehwan’s waist. He chose instead to look back at Taekwoon, who, stubbornly, had slowed the tempo once more. 

Taekwoon sensed Hakyeon’s gaze, for he slid a glance at him, their eyes meeting. His lips curled slightly, and Hakyeon smiled back at him, marveling at how they could be here, in this moment and at each other’s sides, and glad that they were.

**Author's Note:**

> (((small note: if you've read this fic and enjoyed it and want more, i recommend reading [incarnadine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7271752/chapters/16511278). it's a currently ongoing redux/sister fic to immortals, and it has taekwoon as a vampire hunter, and hakyeon as the vampire. and i personally like it more than immortals LOL)))
> 
> thank you to the people who have read and supported us through this long journey. we are both overwhelmed by the amount of love this story has received and are very grateful. to be honest, we never expected such a response lol. it’s still sort of surreal.
> 
> in the future we will still probably dabble in this au, we have little side snippets to post, and are also considering posting some outtakes (things that we wrote that when the time came did not fit into the story). so this may be the end of the story, but if you have a great love for these characters, don’t worry, you’ll be seeing little peeks of them here and there.
> 
> i hope you all leave here feeling satisfied. i know not everyone wanted an ending like this, but we planned it for a very long time, and we’re happy with it. 
> 
> again, thank you to everyone who supported this story! hopefully, we’ll see you on the next one ♥


End file.
